Azul y Oro
by Sorinozuka Shika-chan
Summary: Kiichi, a sus 15 años, es una chica gruñona, orgullosa y algo agresiva. Tras vivir años en el extrangero, se ve obligada a volver a su ciudad para vivir con las personas que mas detesta en el mundo, a pesar de no sentirse mentalmente capaz de ello. En serio, deberían premiarla. AU, parejas sorpresa (?


**Prólogo: Desde cero:**

Era una calle tranquila, tan tranquila como podía ser estando tan cerca de una de las avenidas principales. Esa mañana, la mañana de uno de los últimos días de vacaciones de verano, la calle estaba húmeda con la lluvia de la noche anterior, y el olor del pavimento mojado se respiraba por encima de todo lo demás.

El aire estaba cargado de humedad, y aunque aún se sentía el frescor de la noche, se presagiaban elevadas temperaturas para la tarde.

Un taxi estacionó en la vereda de una de las casas, y el chofer bajó apresurado para abrir la puerta de atrás, permitiendo que bajara el pasajero.

Era una chica con el cabello teñido de un color azul oscuro, que armonizaba con sus ojos celestes y resaltaba su palidez. Parecía no haber pasado un solo momento al sol en toda su vida. A pesar de su cabello teñido, lo que mas resaltaba en ella era su baja estatura. No alcanzaba mas de metro y medio, lo que la hacía parecer mucho menor de lo que realmente era.

Ella se bajó del taxi cuidadosamente, y se quedó de pié en la acera, observando detenidamente la casa frente a ella.

Si era sincera, no era para nada espectacular. Nada comparado con el sitio donde vivía hasta hace unos días.

Era de madera, amarilla y a dos aguas, con dos grandes ventanales al frente, uno a cada lado de la puerta, pintados de blanco. Una escalinata llevaba hasta el porche, donde había una mesita con sillas de mimbre, rodeados de plantas. En el jardín habían mas plantas aún, y un naranjo plantado a uno de los lados.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la visión: desagradablemente hogareña. Viviendo ahí, casi parecerían todos una gran familia feliz. Puaj.

El chofer bajó sus maletas del portaequipajes y las dejó a su lado. Se quedó de pié junto a ella, como esperando.

-Si lo que esperabas es una propina, pierdes tu tiempo- Le dijo, depositando la cantidad justa de dinero en su mano- No hagas esperar a tu próximo cliente.

Y diciendo esto, tomó las maletas por el asa y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Al chofer no pareció gustarle su comportamiento, porque refunfuñando se metió de nuevo en el taxi y cerró la puerta de un golpe, para luego perderse calle abajo.

Apenas avanzó unos pasos, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y un chico vestido de brillante amarillo bajó las escaleras corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Kiichi!- Gritaba, mientras corría hacia ella agitando los brazos. Al llegar se paró de golpe, y la levantó del suelo, envolviéndola en un abrazo aplastante, y haciendo que soltara las maletas en el proceso.

-¡Ya, Yogi, aire, aire!- Le gruñó, pegándole rodillazos y golpes en la cara y espalda.

Con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, él la bajó al suelo, y la sostuvo de los hombros para verla mejor.

-¡Woah, Kiichi!- Exclamó Yogi ensanchando todavía mas la sonrisa y dando saltitos- ¡Creciste un montón desde la ultima ves que te vi!

-Eso es obvio- Dijo ella, apartándole las manos de un manotazo-,ya que hace dos años que no nos vemos.

-En verdad ha pasado bastante tiempo- Comentó una voz desde la puerta de la casa.

Kiichi se giró, y ahí estaba Tsukumo, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, igual de rubia que la última vez que la vio, e igual de inexpresiva. Totalmente opuesta a Yogi, a pesar de ser hermanos. La genética es realmente sorprendente en ocasiones.

Kiichi mas de una vez se preguntó cual de los dos la fastidiaba mas, pero seguía sin decidirse.

Gracias al trabajo de Tsukitachi, y a sus propios estudios, Kiichi había pasado los últimos dos años viviendo fuera del país, y casi se había olvidado de la existencia de Tsukumo y Yogi. No era extraño, después de todo no tenía nada en común con ellos, excepto el haber vivido todos juntos en la Casa de Fiona. Y, desde luego, el ser huérfanos.

Sin embargo, Tsukitachi ya no podía tenerla con él, porque debía viajar mucho. De modo que la había enviado (contra su voluntad) a vivir con su mejor amigo, Hirato, y por lo tanto con Yogi y Tsukumo.

A Hirato no lo conocía mucho, pero por lo demás acababan de enviarla a vivir por tiempo indefinido con la chica a la que mas detestaba en el mundo, y con un tipo de veintiún años que actuaba como si tuviera cinco. No era una perspectiva muy agradable; lo único bueno es que no podía ser peor.

Pensando que no estaba preparada psicológicamente para soportar ni dos días, Kiichi se dejó guiar (arrastrar) por Yogi a la que desde ahora sería su habitación. Estaba ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa, junto a la de Yogi, y frente a la de Tsukumo. Al fondo del pasillo había un baño, compartido por todos, ya que el del primer piso estaba fuera de servicio. Genial.

En el primer piso, además del baño, estaba la cocina-comedor, la sala de estar, y una biblioteca bastante amplia. También había un ático; y Kiichi se sintió complacida por primera vez en el día cuando vio la piscina en el patio, camuflada por varios arbustos.

-¿Puedo pintar mi habitación?- Preguntó Kiichi, dejando las maletas junto a la cama, y examinando las paredes blancas con ojo crítico. El cuarto no era muy grande, pero tampoco estaba mal. Tenía una cama, un armario, un pequeño escritorio, mesa de luz y una repisa. El suelo era de madera oscura, y estaba parcialmente cubierto por una alfombra verde azulada.

-Puedes- Asintió Tsukumo, tomando un papel de la repisa y entregándoselo- De hecho, Hirato me pidió que te diera esto.

El papel resultó ser una carta cromática, que mostraba los tonos azules y celestes de pinturas para madera. Parece que Hirato si sabía lo que hacía.

Kiichi ocupó el resto de la mañana en desempacar. Llenó el armario con su ropa, y aún le sobraba algo de espacio. Puso sus libros en la repisa, y un porta retratos en el escritorio. En este había una foto de ella, con cara de que la habían obligado a posar, y Jiki, el chico que se auto proclamaba su mejor amigo. A él también lo había conocido en la Casa de Fiona, también era un huérfano.

De pronto notó que hacía años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, cuando este la despidió en el aeropuerto a pesar de que ella insistió en que no era necesario.

...

Luego de dos días evitando a todo el mundo, y entreteniéndose con un libro que había comprado cuando llegó a la ciudad, Kiichi ya estaba bastante aburrida de su nueva casa.

Siempre era lo mismo. No podía estar tranquila en ninguna parte, porque Yogi (que parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer) la perseguía por la casa la mayor parte del día, haciendo ruido y preguntas idiotas sobre su vida en el extranjero.

Para peor, en menos de una semana tendría que comenzar a asistir al instituto de la zona, y "relacionarse con personas de su edad", como Tsukitachi le insistió en que hiciera.

No quería estar ahí, y definitivamente no quería asistir a ese estúpido instituto. De ser por ella, ahora mismo estaría al otro lado del mundo, donde sea que eso fuera, acompañando a su tutor en los 'trámites' que tenía que hacer allí. De hecho, le había casi suplicado que le permitiera acompañarlo, pero él se había negado rotundamente.

"Donde voy no es un lugar al que pueda llevarte". Esa fue su excusa.

La verdad, lo golpearía la próxima vez que lo viera. Seguramente sus 'trámites' implicaban alcohol y mujeres, por esa razón no podía llevarla.

Solo esperaba que todo estuviera yendo bien, sea lo que sea, y que terminara rápido. Había algo sobre vivir en esa nueva casa que la hacía sentir incómoda y de mal humor, peor que el normal. Se sentía de algún modo fuera de lugar, sabía que no encajaba ahí.

**/~**

**Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en esta seccion, así que, hola!**

**Aclaro un par de cosas: Desde ya aviso que en este fic salen mas adelante personajes de otros mangas, principalmente (y casi únicamente xD) del manga _Pandora Hearts_. Sin embargo, no quise hacerlo un crossover, ya que he notado que no hay mucha gente que los lea. Mas adelante es posible que publique una version de este mismo fic en la seccion de _Pandora Hearts_, pero no aseguro nada (ni tampoco aseguro que vaya a terminar este fic XD Siempre aseguro eso y hasta ahora nunca he complido)**

**Otra cosa, este fic es UA, total. Está completamente ambientado en el mundo real.**

**Kiichi es la protagonista aquí, y puede que encuentren que hay cosas sobre su personalidad que no salen en el manga. Esto es porque, con lo poco que nos cuentan de ella, he tratado de hacerme una imágen mas global, y he tenido que agregar cosas que tal vez el resto de los lectores no comparten. Así que... perdón si no está como ustedes la imaginan. Yo hago lo mejor que puedo para que no quede muy OoC.**

**Y lo último, sería que hay relaciones entre personajes que en el manga no existen (como el hecho de Yogi y Tsukumo siendo hermanos XD (pero ya notaron que sus ojos son casi del mismo color? La idea se me ocurrió porque un amigo que los vio de pasada me pregunto si eran parientes XD))**

**En fin, si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer! Se aceptan reviews :)**

**PD: No tengo algo así como una fecha de actualizacion..**

**Saludos!**


End file.
